


Not-So Sisterly

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Day 7: Free For All!, F/F, fefemslashweek, nah's sister complex.jpg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nah was blurring the lines between "sister" and something completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So Sisterly

**Author's Note:**

> THEIR HOT SPRING SCRAMBLE IS SO GOOD FUCK YOU I LOVE THIS SHIP!!!

Neither Lucina nor Nah had a sister. Lucina only had Brady, while Nah had no siblings at all, so they weren’t sure how sisters were supposed to act. However, Lucina was quite sure that whatever twisted view Nah had of a sisterly relationship was not widely accepted. At first, it was normal, with Nah declaring Lucina “sister” at every turn and asking her to braid her hair (which Lucina was absolutely awful at). Lucina saw nothing out of the ordinary with that, and was actually quite pleased with having someone to be so close to. They told each other secrets and stayed up with each other until midnight, walking into breakfast sleepy-eyed and happy.

 

Not too long after that, though, Nah started insisting that Lucina cuddle with her. Lucina saw that as more of a thing for fawning lovebirds, unable to keep their hands off of each other. Nah soon brushed away Lucina’s skepticism, and they were snuggling every evening, with Lucina growing more and more comfortable with the concept. She would read a book or hum gently, and Nah would doze against her shoulder or just look up at her. After a while, Nah would insist that they cuddle up on one of their cots instead, which Lucina had no negative reactions to, other than thinking it was a bit odd. They would fall asleep like that sometimes, and Lucina would wake up feeling refreshed and warm.

 

Eventually, Nah started to give Lucina little casual kisses, on her cheek, hands, and occasionally a little “friendly” peck on the lips, never lasting longer than a split second. Lucina didn’t object to those, but made it a point to give Nah a little look of confusion and unsureness. Nah began to demand that Lucina kiss her back, and Lucina would chuckle awkwardly and kiss Nah on the back of her hand. Nah claimed it was an effort to get Lucina “comfortable” with her.

 

The effort to get “comfortable” soon got even more aggressive, when Nah started asking Lucina to bathe with her. Lucina, at first, kept her back turned to Nah, and refused to get in unless Nah turned her back too. At some point, Lucina just stopped caring, and let Nah look upon her as she wished. After looking at Lucina completely, Nah insisted upon them comparing, so Lucina let her touch everything as long as it was above the waist (but when Nah told her she could do the same, she remained still).

 

Then, one day, Nah kissed Lucina directly on the lips.

 

Lucina was unsure how to react; there weren’t many things to choose from, and she didn’t want Nah to become irate, so she just shut her eyes tight and kissed back to the best of her ability, not quite sure on how to proceed. Nah had climbed into her lap, but even then, she was...so small, it felt like. Even when she acted very big, Nah was still so small, and Lucina gave in to the urge to hold her tight against her chest.

 

When they broke away, Lucina mumbled, “Sisters...sisters don’t do this, Nah!”

 

“Then we’ll just be girlfriends when we do this,” Nah said, as if  _ real _ sisters just made out and pretended they were-

 

_ Girlfriends? _

 

“Oh.” Lucina wasn’t sure what else to say, so she just said that and then looked away, blushing. She had never thought of Nah as anything other than a sister, since Nah had pushed it so much. Testing the word out, she repeated slowly, “Girlfriends?”

 

“Yeah. We can kiss, cuddle, and touch each other like we would do in the bath, when we’re girlfriends,” Nah explained.

 

“So, that wasn’t something that sisters would do…?”

 

Nah huffed, shrugging listlessly. “How would I know?” 

 

“When we do those things, it will be...in private,” Lucina clarified. “We’ll be girlfriends in private, and sisters everywhere else?”

 

“Or we can be girlfriends all the time, if you  _ really _ need that. I like having you as my big sister, too. Don’t you?” Nah kissed Lucina on the lips, which only served to make Lucina even more uncomfortable and confused.

 

Lucina cleared her throat and turned away, causing Nah to hum in amusement and slight frustration. “W-well, that’s fine, but we have to keep the lines drawn, or else...this will be odd. We’ll just be sisters when we do each other’s hair and talk, and when we do...different things, we’ll be girlfriends.”

 

Nah laughed, “See? Taking charge and setting rules! That’s what a big sister does. I know the difference.”

 

“Great!”  _ Otherwise, I’m not sure this would work out so well. Knowing Nah, she’ll push the boundaries anyway, _ Lucina thought, smiling absently. The room fell silent, and Lucina slightly released her grip on Nah. Nah still was flush against her, not separating them even a little bit. “S-so, what now?”

 

“I want to be girlfriends right now. Let’s do all of the things sisters can’t do,” Nah stated sharply. She pulled back so Lucina could see her face, and as soon as Lucina saw the smile on Nah’s face, she felt butterflies in her stomach…

 

Something she would  _ never _ feel from a sister.


End file.
